neofairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
Thor, well known in Norse mythology as the God of Thunder, is the Asgardian prince of Asgard, the son of Odin and Frigga, and the adoptive brother of Loki. Profile and Stats Name: Thor Alias: God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard Classification: Asgardian, Norse God Gender: Male Age: 1000+ Height: 198 cm (6'6") Weight: 290 kg (640 lbs.) Affiliation: Asgard Status: Alive Voice Actor: Travis Willingham Power Ranking *'Class': Transcendent *'Attack Potency': City level *'Speed': Supersonic combat speed. Massively Hypersonic flight speed *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': City level *'Stamina': Demigod-like *'Range': Melee, Several Dozen Meters with Lightning Attacks and Hammer Throw *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Thor is a tall, very muscular Asgardian with fair skin, light-blue sclera with no irises or pupils, and golden-blonde, flowing long hair and a golden-blonde beard. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Thor has many superhuman abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods. Numerous feats of his vast strength include overpowering hoards of multiple species within or beyond the Nine Realms, lift the largest man-made structures and throw them several meters with ease, grab Jörmungandr's tail and toss him several feet away from Asgard, albeit with some difficulty, and shatter over numerous buildings with his hammer while battling Frost Giants in Metropolis. *'Superhuman Durability': Asgardians posses a super dense skin that can resist heavy arms fire, all toxins, energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Thor is extremely resilient to fire, electrocution, all Earth diseases and toxins, and can withstand powerful energy attacks and hits from Wizard Saint-tier opponents with no injury or damage. **'Accelerated Healing': As stated previously, Thor is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to Thor’s unique physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Thor has displayed the ability to regenerate his liver when it was vitrified, and was able to heal his two broken wrists in a matter of hours. This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical Asgardian God. *'Superhuman Speed': Thor also possesses superhuman speed and reflexes, shown as when he moves at supersonic speeds on foot, and fly faster than the speed of sound while on Earth. *'Superhuman Endurance': Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. *'Enhanced Agility': Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. *'Longevity': Thor, as he stated, is immortal and time only makes Asgardians stronger(they do age physically as Odin is clearly older looking). However, he is not unkillable. Master Hammer Specialist: Thor is a master of fighting with his battle hammer Mjølnir, due to centuries of practice wielding it, and he is also extremely proficient in hammer throwing. He even had been able to use Mjølnir as a defense tool, blocking energy shots from Loki's Magic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thor is the one of the greatest warriors in Asgard. Second only to Odin, he is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is an expert marksman, and is masterful in various areas of combat. Master Tactician: For centuries Thor has led Asgard, including highly skilled warriors such as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, into battle against forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics adapted from various civilizations across the Nine Realms, including forgotten ones. Indomitable Will: Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Weaknesses *Thor can be impaled by the fangs of the Midgard Serpent. Equipment Mjølnir: Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjølnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjølnir, which a traditional war hammer, has a number of elemental based powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjølnir's power has no equal, even against a Lightning Dragon Slayer of Laxus Dreyar's caliber. Mjølnir itself is extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. *'Weather Control': Wielding Mjølnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains on a moment's notice. The Norse myths and legends regarded him as a "God of Thunder" because of the hammer's influence over the weather. *'Worthiness Enchantment': The hammer has enchantment to allow only Thor to lift and control the hammer and access its full potential. Apparently, the connection between Thor and Mjølnir can be severed both willingly and in the case that Thor dies. *'Teleportation': The hammer allows Thor to teleport himself to different places in the universe almost instantaneously. *'Flight': Thor is capable of hurling Mjølnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds and is able to perform several aerodynamic feats and chance his own course through the power of thought. He can also hover in air by only constantly spinning the hammer through the thong. Thor is also capable of flight and levitation without it on some instances though. *'Armor Manifestation': Thor can also transport his Asgradian Battle Armor to himself and "armor up" at any time in case he removes the armor or it undergoes battle damage. His armaments includes: his chestplate, the chain-mail sheathing on his arms, the leather wrist cuff(s), his helmet, and his cape. Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Asgardians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Transcendent Category:Leaders/Commanders